The Life and Times of Lily Evans Potter
by Padfoot and Prongs Inc
Summary: Just as the title says. Hope you like it! Please review.
1. Beginning

**The Life and Times of Lily Evans**

**Okay… So I am starting this because… I dunno… because I feel it's important for all of you Harry Potter fans out there to learn about Lily's past. What she was planning to do, her birth, her childhood, her time at Hogwarts, and the short time she spent as a wife and mother. There will be an extra chapter or two at the end about her watching her son grow up and save the Wizarding and Muggle world alike. Please review. Thanks so much!**

**Petunia Evan's POV. She's 4 years old. She's at St. Joseph's Hospital.**

Dad told me to wait outside. I hate waiting. Mum's having the baby, Lily. I walk around and stare at paintings on the walls. At last Dad comes out and he says softly, "Come in, Tuny. Come see your new sister."

I eagerly follow him in and plop myself on his lap by Mum's bed. She's holding a pink bundle. I peek inside.

Lily's a small little thing. She's got rosy cheeks and bright green eyes. She's got a tuft of red hair standing up. Pity… I wanted her to have hair like mine. Soft and blonde, not thick and red. I smile anyway.

"Tuny… would you like to hold her?" my-_our_- Mum asks.

I nodded vigorously. She carefully tucks Lily into my arms. I grin and begin talking to her.

**Three days later… At the Evans' house**

We're bringing her home! Finally! I race up the steps in my green dress and open the door for my new sister. Mum takes in the smell of the house. She hasn't been here in awhile so I couldn't blame her. We all have smiles on our faces. I follow Mum around the house as she shows Lily each of the rooms. She stops at the nursery. By then it's already time for Lily's nap. I kiss her forehead and watch intently as Mum lowers her into her white crib.

"Sweet dreams, Lily." I whisper. I wiggle my fingers good-bye and leave the room closing the door behind Mum and I.

"Mummy, mummy! You think maybe I could spend the night with her?" I ask

"Well, I don't see why not, Tuny." She turns as I tug on her skirt. She smiles her gentle smile and sets off for the kitchen.

We hear a shrill cry and we all race to the nursery. There's baby, Lily, thrashing in her crib, crying on and on. I cover my ears and flee the room. I sit in my rocking chair and rock back and forth, trying to get that horrid sound out of my head. So this is what having a baby sister's like.

**Lily Evan's POV. At the park with Mum and Petunia. Tuny is now 10 and Lily is 6. **

I laugh happily as Tuny chases me 'round and 'round the park. We stop for breath, still laughing and panting at the same time. I fall down and lay on my tummy, I look at a bright yellow flower. I pluck it and hop over to Mum.

"Mummy. What kind of flower is this?" I ask

"Why, that my dear is a Marigold." She says picking up the flower and sniffing it delicately. She placed the thing back in my hands.

I stare at it and suddenly it started to move. It's petals opening and closing over and over. I gasped and began to examine the mysterious flower.

"Mum! Mum! Look at this! Hold the Marigold! It's moving!" I scream. I hand her the Marigold and she watches it. Nothing happens.

"What's it supposed to do, Lily?" she asks me.

"B-but when I held it, it started to move!" I take it back. I watch it again and it starts moving again. Mum lets out a cry of shock. Tuny comes bounding over to have a look.

"Like magic! How do you do it?" she exclaims.

Little did I know that that was exactly it.

**Haha. Hope you guys liked it! I will try to update soon!**

**~Dr. Asian (WeasleyWizardWheezes)**


	2. The Book

**The Life and Times of Lily Evans Potter**

**So, here's Chapter 2! Mind you, there will be gaps in the timeline, like when I skipped from three day old Lily to 6 year old Lily. So, now she's 10 years! **

**This chapter takes place an hour after Snape told Lily she was a witch.**

**Lily Evans's POV; Alone in her room**

"_You're a witch." He said._

Is it true? Is that really, really true? I guess, that explains everything I can do, but why is it only me? Why isn't Tuny a witch too? That Snape boy could be lying. But he was right about the magic. I can do magic! I grow excited at the thought.

I've seen magicians do cool tricks, but they were only just illusions. I'm not like them. I'm different. Really, truly, _different._ What do I do? I've got to tell Mum and Dad. He'd said that I'd get a letter on my 11th birthday. I'll have to wait 'til then.

I sit on my bed, contemplating the choices. What other kinds of magic are there? I can make flowers move; I can float in the air, and make broken items reassemble, but are there more? Are there more forms of magic? I wonder…

I reach over to a book my friend, Rupert, had given me, a magic book. Not like a book that tells you how to _do _magic, one about magic. I haven't been able to look in it, though. What a coincidence!

I flip through the pages. I catch words like, "Potions", "Incantations", and "Don't drop your Perpendicular Tree Root or it will explode in your face, please see Page 62 for information about Death from Explosions."

I spend the night searching the book. Then, finally, I fall asleep, the book clutched in my hand. I dream of flying dragons and of me waving a wooden stick and golden sparks flying out the ends. I didn't want the dream to stop, and luckily, it had only begun.

**I think I did well. Please review!**

**-Dr. Asian (WeasleyWizardWheezes)**


	3. The Letter

**The Life and Times of Lily Evans yet to be Potter**

'**Ello, chaps! Welcome back. Sorry I haven't been able to update as much, but you know I'm trying. Anyway, this chapter takes place in Petunia's bedroom. This is where Lily and Severus sneak into her room and find the letter she wrote to Dumbledore, asking him to accept her into Hogwarts. **

**Lily's POV, Petunia's Room**

"I don't know about this, Sev." I whisper as we're walking down the hallway to Tuny's room.

He waves me off, "it's alright. We'll be in and out."

I sigh and follow him. He turns the knob slowly. I glance behind me, even though Tuny's out with her chums and Mum and Dad are out shopping. The house was empty, except for our old cat, Fluffers.

We creep into the room quietly, careful not to step on Tuny's things. There are clothes strewn across the floor. The rubbish bin was overflowing and there were stacks of paper on her shelves. Crumpled papers lay on her messy bed. The butterfly stickers we put up years ago were peeling off. I ran to the wall to press the stickers back into place when I catch a glimpse of what was inside the bin.

"Oh no!" I say and reach into the rubbish bin. I pull out her old bunny. "Not Pooky!" I hug the raggedy old thing to my chest.

Severus gave me a worried look but shakes it off. "Look what I found!"

I peer over his shoulder. He's holding a bit of parchment, with Tuny's handwriting on it.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_ My name is Petunia Evans and I'm currently 14 years old. My sister, Lily, was accepted into your school. We both live in Mill Town and I was hoping if I would be able to come along with her. I don't have any magical abilities but I'm sure you can find a way to pass some of it along to me. I am a quick learner and I'm confident that I will be able to catch up to your curriculum. I'm quite sure that I will be an adequate witch. I'm a straight A student and flexible. I am anxiously awaiting your response. Please consider me as a student for Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Sincerely,_

_Petunia Evans_

I gasped. "Tuny wanted to come with us to Hogwarts?"

Severus shakes his head, "How did she even manage to contact him? The headmaster! Of Hogwarts! That's impossible!"

"I can't believe she actually wanted to come!" I say, still in shock.

"T-they must have wizards. Yeah, that's it. There are wizards working inside the post. That's how they get the letters to Mudbl- I-I mean Muggle-borns!" He exclaims.

I nod. "But why would she want to come? She said she wanted nothing to do with magic!"

This didn't seem to trouble him, "She was obviously lying! She's jealous of you! Can't you see?"

"Tuny… Jealous of me?" I whisper dubiously.

"Of course! Why wouldn't she be? I mean you're… you're… you know!" He blushes furiously

I ask, puzzled. "I'm what?"

"Oh, nothing." He says and quickly places the letter back in the pile he found it in.

"Wait! Severus! Look!" I lift the letter and under it is an envelope.

I pick it up carefully, as if it's going to shatter at any moment. I turned it around in my hand.

"Look! It's the Hogwarts seal!"

It really is the seal. Severus showed me it from some of his mum's old letters.

"See! It's t-the Gryffindor Lion! And the Slytherin Snake! Is that it? Yes! It's the Hufflepuff Badger! And look! It's the Ravenclaw Eagle!" I tell him, excitedly, proud that I'd remembered his lessons.

He examines the seal. "Yes. It is. Do you think it's from Dumbledore?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out. And look! It's already been opened." I point out.

"That's good. She'll never know we were here! Well, come on then, open it!" He says

Carefully, I extract the parchment from the envelope. I set the envelope down and unfold the letter. There, on the parchment, was a whole letter of loopy handwriting.

_Dear Petunia Evans,_

_ I am sorry to say that it is against Wizarding Law, for non-magic folk, such as yourself, to be learned in the magical arts. I'm ashamed to admit that I helped write some of those laws. It's quite a shame actually, since you are such a remarkable student. If we were allowed to accept you we would, and it would've been a delight to have you as part of our student body and I'm sure you would've excelled as witch. I apologize for everything._

_With my dearest apologies,_

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"He was so kind." I say, replacing the letter.

Severus nods, "He was right not to let her in. Muggles don't belong in Hogwarts, in any Wizard School at that."

"There are others?" I ask, ignoring that comment about muggles.

"Of course! You didn't really think there was only one magic school for the whole planet, did you?"

I shook my head.

"There are two others in Europe. Of course, there's Hogwarts for Britain, Ireland, and Scotland. Beauxbatons, it's for girls only. It's in France so there are probably a lot of veela there, and the girls from Spain go there as well. The Headmistress is Madam Maxime. She's really tall, almost giant tall. Then, there's Durmstrang, up in the north, really cold there, mostly for Bulgaria and Hungary. Strictly boys only. Their Headmaster is Professor Karkoroff. He used to be a death eater." He tells me.

I nod, taking in the information. "By veela, you mean those magic girls? The really pretty ones?"

He chuckles and starts another grand lesson, with me, eagerly clinging to his every word. My eyes grow wide with excitement, totally immersed in the world of wands and dragons, potions and unicorns, spells and magic. To think, in less than a year I'll be in Hogwarts!

**Well, that was a nice chapter. I quite liked it.**

**-Dr. Asian**


	4. Diagon Alley

**The Life and Times of Lily Evans**

**Hi everyone! It feels so good to be writing so much. So, in this chapter Lily and her parents have their first trip to Diagon Ally! Petunia tags along. Lily encounters some of her future classmates, chooses her wand, and takes in her first breath of magic! Hope you like it!**

**Lily Evan's POV, Diagon Ally**

"Mum! The letter said that we had to get a standard size 2 _pewter _cauldron! Not silver!" I exclaimed. We had finally received my letter, along with instructions to Diagon Ally, my supply list, and a pouch of wizard money.

"Yes, yes, Lily. I'm sorry. Come on, don't you have to get those, erm, what are they called? Oh, yes, scales. And brass scales, darling, not _silver._" She teased me.

I laugh and say, "Very funny, Mum. Come on! I want to get into the book shop before there's a line!"

Without even waiting for their approval I run off.

_CRASH!_

I toppled into a boy and knocked over his books.

"I'm so sorry! Are you ok? I'm really sorry!" I apologize. The boy looks about 15 years and he's got blonde hair to his shoulders.

He looks a little bit angry but composes himself and replies, "It's fine. Really." He straightens up and brushes himself off and extends a hand to me "I'm Lucius Malfoy. 5th year. Slytherin prefect."

I shake it tentatively, "I'm Lily Evans. 1st year."

Lucius smiles grandly "New, huh? Well then, if you're looking for books why don't you go to Flourish & Blotts? They've got all the books you'll ever need!"

I return the smile and pipe, "Thank you!" And continue running towards "Flourish & Blotts" As I walk in, I immediately smell fresh parchment and ink, everywhere. I stare in awe at all the books. There were some floating in the air, depositing itself in the shelves.

"Wow! This is amazing!" I say, walking further inside the shop.

"Lily! Lily, over here!" I hear a familiar voice and glance over my shoulder. Severus!

I rush over to him and greet him cheerily "Sev! How're you doing? My family is just outside. Have you found your books yet? I'm having a bit of trouble. It's really confusing in here."

He only smiles while I jabber on and on about everything, the books, Hogwarts, Gringotts, lessons, wands, owls, everything. Then, unexpectedly, Severus falls over. I turn around and see these two boys, both with black hair racing past us (**wonder who that is)**.

"Gits!" I yell after them and I lean down to help Severus.

"Those idiots." He mutters

I nod, "The nerve of these people!" We finish gathering up his things and continue through the shop.

"Lily! Lily, where are you! Lily!" I hear my parents calling me, so I grab Severus's hand and pull him with me. We find my parents at the doorway of Flourish & Blotts. My parents grinned at the sight of Severus while Tuny just wrinkled her nose at his clothes.

"Why, hello there, Severus! Fancy meeting you here! It's been a while, how have you been my boy?" My father says cheerily, shaking his hand enthusiastically. My parents absolutely adore Severus, since he's my best friend and he's a wizard. They find him so fascinating and they don't mind him over at our house. It's only Tuny that turns her nose up at him. I don't linger on the thought though, we had to move on so I could go get my wand.

We waved good-bye to Severus and his mother and ventured off, in search of the wand shop called Olivanders. Soon enough, we found ourselves just outside of it, standing under the sign.

"So… who's going in first?" Mum asks slowly, staring at the sign hanging above her.

"I think Lily should go first, she's the one getting the wand after all." Tuny says with a smirk and a smug look on her face.

Dad considered it for a moment and agreed "Go on, Lily. If you can't learn to do this by yourself, I doubt you could make it through Hogwarts."

I gulped and inched my way into the shop, taking note of the endless shelves, stocked with millions of rectangular boxes. Out of no where, a man with frizzy white hair and milky eyes appeared before me.

"Greetings! Welcome to my wand shop! I am Olivander, maker of wands. How may I help you?" He says with a grand sweep of his arm.

I swallowed and said, "I-I'm here f-for my wand, Mr. O-Olivander."

"Ah, of course! I should've known! Right this way, I've got a vast selection here." He leads me to a shelf and I glance behind my shoulder to see my family slowly making their way in. Olivander climbs a ladder and picks a black box from the top shelf.

"Try this one out. Hawthorne, a good 11 inches, dragon heartstring. Very nice." He tells me, extracting the wand from the box and delicately placing it in my hand. I hold, clutched in my hand like I was holding a pathetic twig.

"Well, go on, give it a flick!" He urges and I do. The papers on his desk flew up in a flurry.

Tuny cries, "God, Lily! Control yourself! Just because you're a freak doesn't mean you can blow things up for no reason!" She waves her hands above her head, trying to settle the papers, but only making them fly even more.

"Sorry! Mr. Olivander, surely you have another wand for me." I ask

He was in shock from Petunia's offensive comments and reassures me, "Of course, of course! Plenty more!" He lifts a brown box and hands me the wand, carefully, "Willow, 10 ¾ inches, unicorn hair. Swishy, excellent for charmwork."

I grip it tightly and take a deep breath and wave it in the air, expecting another disaster. Instead, a beautiful shower of blue, green, and yellow sparks erupted from the tip. I smiled and laughed as the last of the sparks disappeared in the air. Even Tuny was too enchanted by the show to say a snide remark of some sort. Mum and Dad exploded into applause and I playfully bowed for them. Olivander joined in the applause. I smiled widely and thanked them.

"How much is this going to cost, Mr. Olivander?" Dad asks, pulling out the wizard money pouch.

"Yes, let's see… 8 galleons."

Dad counted out 8 of the shiny gold coins and handed them to Olivander "There you go, my good man. Have a nice day!"

"And a very nice day to you, sir!" Olivander replies.

As we walk out I admired the wand, turning it over in my fingers. It had a polished wood surface and I knew that there was a strand of unicorn hair in the center of the wand. I smiled the whole day. And when we got my owl, Rivage (**French for "river") **I was bursting with joy! I practically jumped in my seat the way home. And soon I had run to Spinner's End, where Severus lived and showed him my wand. In turn, he showed me his brand new ebony wand with dragon heartstring as the core.

I fell asleep that night, my wand in its box, the lid lying next to it, my hand resting on my wand.

**Ooh. I guess the ending was kind of abrupt, but in m defense I wrote that last part at 3 in the morning so you can't exactly blame me.**

**-Dr. Asian**


	5. Petunia

**The Life and Times of Lily Evans Soon to Meet Potter**

**This chapter is called Petunia because this takes place after Snape drops a branch on her shoulder. Lily runs off after her and… well, read to find out!**

**Petunia's POV; In her Room**

I sat on my bed clutching my shoulder and sobbing like a little girl. That stupid Snape boy will pay for this. For doing this to me, for dragging Lily into this magic world, for coming between us. If it weren't for him, none of this would have happened!

Lily burst into the room rapidly saying apologies.

"Get away from me! I don't want you near me! Go away!" I scream at her backing up against the wall.

But she comes forward and says "Tuny! Tuny, listen to me! Please!"

"No! Stay back, freak! You and your little freak of a friend did this to me!" I yell, my hand still on my injured shoulder

"Tuny! I didn't do that! I would never do that!" she said, tears springing in her eyes.

I didn't care though. "You meant for that to happen! If you weren't such a freak I would be fine!"

"No, I didn't!" She pleaded.

"But that Snape kid did! You're just as bad as him! You tell me he's a good person, but tell me, Lily, do good people go around dropping branches on people?" I snap.

Lily bursts into tears and says, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry that happened! I'm sorry!"

I only shake my head and reply, "I'm sure. But later, you'll forget about me. You'll go off with your freaky friends and won't give a rat about what I do!"

"No, I won't! I would never do that!" she cries

I scoff, "You say that, but you don't mean it. You know you would! You know you would, if you could! I know it, you know it, and so does your weirdo friend too! We all know it's true!"

She sniffles, "What? What's true?"

I roll my eyes, "Stop acting so innocent! You know it's true. You're a _freak, _a monstrosity and your children are going to be just as strange, just as abnormal. And no one will want you."

"That isn't true! Tuny, you used to love me! What happened?" She said.

"You became a witch. Mum and Dad chose you over me. It's all your fault, and now you're a _FREAK!_" I spit in her face

She whimpers and even more tears spill over, "Tuny! Tuny, please! I'll change, I'll stop being a wizard. I'll forget about Hogwarts, I'll leave it all behind! I'll do anything! As long as you're my sister again!"

I turn my head and say, "It's too late now. You can't change it."

"No! It's not too late! I can change!" She cries

"Go away. I don't want you. I don't care about you or your stupid powers. Stay away from me, _freak._" I spat. I get up from the bed and push her out, "Stop calling me Tuny! My name is Petunia!" I yell after her, slamming the door shut.

**Lily's POV**

I can't believe Tuny would yell at me like that. She always loved the name "Tuny". I had nothing to do with that! Severus was the one to drop the branch, not me!

I wiped at my tears and slink into my room. I curl up in my bed, pull the covers over my head, and cry myself to sleep. I dream of Hogwarts.

**Ugh! I wish I could make this chapter longer, or better. Eh, I guess I'll have to deal with it.**

**-Dr. Asian**


	6. Compartment 53

**The Life and Times of Lily Evans (Potter)**

**Hiya! So this chapter is going to be different. It will be in James's POV, instead of Lily. I think we know what Lily and Severus were thinking on their first time on the train but what about James? What were they chatting about before Lily and Severus arrived or after they left in a huff? Read on and find out.**

**WARNING: I'm a little rusty… haven't written a chapter for any of my stories in ages… Wish me luck!**

**James Potter's POV; Hogwarts Train, Compartment 53**

School was going to be a breeze! I've already got myself a good group of friends and how different can Wizard school be? I mean, it can't get worse, can it?

Sirius Black, pure blood, sat to my right. He has that messy black hair but not as wild as mine. He's relatively tall, but I'm still talles. Remus Lupin, the bookworm, sits directly across from me. He's got a neatly combed head of mousy brown hair and he's a little scrawny, but fit. Peter Pettigrew, a jumpy fellow, sat next to Remus. The boy is rather messy, a bit on the chubby side, and looks to be nervous all the time.

"H-Hey, James. Y-you don't th-think school will be hard, d-do you?" Peter asks nervously.

I roll my eyes. "'Course not! As long as we have Remus, we'll be fine!"

Remus looks at me with an incredulous look and says "You've gone barmy if you think I'll let you cheat off me!"

Sirius laughs and tells me, "Don't worry! In about a few weeks or month's time he'll get used to the idea and we'll be home-free!"

"In your dreams!" Remus snorts.

"Oh, stop being such a girl!" he replies teasingly.

Almost immediately after he said that, the compartment door slams open and a red-haired girl bursts in. Everyone else ignores her as she moves to a corner in the compartment, and I do too. She stays there huddled in that tiny space.

"Anyway, are any of you going to go for the Quidditch teams in second year?" I inquired the gang.

Peter shifts uncomfortably. "Well, I've n-never really p-played Quidditch before…"

I gaped at him with large eyes. "Never played Quidditch? Why that's an outrage! A wizard would surely know _how _to play, at the very least!" I tell him, with mock surprise.

"James, he can always learn!" Sirius pipes and reaches over and grabs Peter's cheek and shakes it back and forth like my Gran does when she sees me. "Can't he? Ickle Peetiekins!"

Just then, the compartment door slides open slowly and a greasy-haired boy walked in and sat opposite of the girl. Sirius nudged me to watch the two.

The girl glanced at the boy and looked outside the window. Her eyes were red and puffy. How could we not notice her crying? Plus, she was kind of cute too.

"I don't want to talk to you." She said.

"Why not?"

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore." _Tuney… what's a Tuney?_ I think. I shrug and continue to listen. (**lol, I spelled it wrong on purpose**)

"So what?" I notice Remus and Peter both looking in as well. _This guy's a ruddy git. _

She throws him a look of deep dislike. "So she's my sister!" _Her sister! Of course, what else could it be?_

"She's only a-" He catches himself and hastily said "But we're going! This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"

She only nodded, wiped her eyes, and despite her anger and sadness earlier she allowed herself to smile a bit.

The boy notices this and says "You'd better be in Slytherin!"

"Slytherin? Who'd want to be in Slytherin?" I ask suddenly. "I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" I turned to Sirius.

But he frowned. "My whole family have been in Slytherin."

"Blimey, and I thought you seemed all right!" I say jokingly.

Sirius grinned and said, "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

I chuckle and pretend to lift a sword in the air. "'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad." I said proudly.

The greasy boy makes a small noise and I turn on him. "Got a problem with that?"

He sneered and said, "No. If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius interrupted and I roared with laughter.

The ginger sat up and looked at us distastefully. "Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment." She grabs his arm.

"Oooooooo…" Me and Sirius cooed as they got up.

I stuck my foot out and almost tripped the greasy one.

"See ya, Snivellus!" Sirius called out the door.

"Good one, mate!" I say.

Peter was giggling in the corner, his face pink. "F-funny!" He quipped.

Remus looked at us from over his book and shook his head. "Oh, come on, lighten up!" I say, still laughing.

He allowed himself to smile and stood up. "You guys want some sweets?"

"Get me a few licorice wands, will you?" Sirius tosses Remus a few Sickles.

"Anyone else?" Remus asks.

"I'm alright." I say, leaning back in the chair. "Wake me up when we get there."

"Maybe." Sirius shrugs and shoves me on the floor. This was going to be fun.

**LOL! I LOVE THE MARAUDERS! But I like the Weasley Twins equally. Anyways, most of the chapters will be in Lily's POV, but I wanted this one to be special. So, yeah. I think next will be Lily and her new friend, UNNAMED OC I WILL COME UP WITH IN THE SORT OF SOON/FAR UNCERTAIN FUTURE, will be approaching Hogwarts castle. And depending how I feel, I might throw in the Sorting in one chapter or put it in another chapter. What do you think?**

**-Dr. Asian -.- **


	7. Gryffindor Pride

**Hullo! Here I am, back with another chapter in the Life and Times of Lily Evans later-on Potter. As Lily approaches to the towering structure known as Hogwarts Castle she makes a brand new friend on the way. =]**

**Before you say I've got this backwards, Hagrid was at school at the same time as Lord Voldemort. And Tom Riddle went to school a whiles before Snape and Lily and James and the Marauders. Therefore, Hagrid would probably already be working for Dumbledore as the Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts. You can see my reasoning within that, yes?**

**Lily Evans's POV**

"Careful coming off the train!" and "Watch your step!" were called out in loud voices by the students they called "prefects". Abbey told me that. She had dark chocolate brown hair and deep hazel eyes with a splash of freckles across her nose.

I glanced around in wonder. The sky was dark and the stars glittered above me. The lane was lined with tall, black lampposts. A large pole at the corner of the street had signs that read "Hogsmeade" and "Hogwarts".

"Abbey, what's a Hogsmeade?" I asked her as she hopped off the train after me.

"That, is a village near Hogwarts. It's got awesome shops and stuff. Word is that a brand new joke shop's gonna open soon. Zonko's, I think it is." She whispers to me.

"Really? So it's like Diagon Alley?" I ask.

"You can say that." She says simply.

A group of boys rush past us and make us bump into a huge dark figure. "Oh! I'm sorry!" I squeak.

I tentatively glance up and see that I've bumped into a rather tall and round man. He had furry black whiskers sprouting from his chin and matted black hair.

"Whoa there!" He says in a booming voice. "Firs' years by teh look of 'em. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds a' Hogwarts."

"Pleasure." Abbey quipped stepping up to shake his large hand.

"Hurry, or the whole lot of you are gunna miss teh boats." Hagrid says.

As we walk towards the lake I ask Abbey, "How could you not be afraid of him?"

"Oh, it's nothing. My sister told me that Hagrid was harmless." She says.

"Your sister? You have a sister?" I ask quizzically.

"Yup. She's a 6th year. Hufflepuff." Abbey tells me.

"And we're s'posed to ride the boats?"

"Of course! Just hop in! Here's one." She points to one. "We're supposed to have three to each boat." She says matter-of-factly.

Abbey steps in and settles herself quick, as if she does it every day while I take my time and cautiously ease myself into the wooden boat.

"'Scuse me, but you wouldn't mind if I jump in too?" A quiet voice comes behind me. We turn to see a tall but skinny boy with fair hair and skin. He had pale blue eyes.

"Sure!" Abbey pipes and we both scoot over to make room.

All of a sudden the boat lurches and began to make its way across the lake. A whole fleet of boats float on the murky lake to the large castle in front of us.

It was made up of multiple towers and walkways. It was so huge and lights and torches lit up the entire castle. It was set on a tall cliff over-looking the lake we were gliding across. And I thought I saw a flying horse cross the night sky.

"What's your blood status?" Abbey asks abruptly.

The boy looks startled. "Half-blood, you?"

"Pure." She says.

"Muggle-born." I say quietly.

"Really? I've never met a Muggle-born." He says.

This time, my response is directed toward Abbey. "Doesn't it make more sense to ask his name first?"

She thinks about it first. "What do they call you?"

"Callum Jenson, how about you?" He looks at me.

"My name is Lily Evans and this is-"

"Abbey Pearce, pleased to meet you." She extends a hand.

Callum shakes it and says, "Where d'you think you'll be Sorted?"

"Gryffindor, of course!" She says proudly. "Gryffindor _is _the greatest House of them all!"

"Severus says that Slytherin is." I say.

"Severus?" Abbey asks. "Is he that greasy boy who waved at you earlier?"

"I know who you're talking about. The one with the pointy nose, yes?" Callum adds.

"That's the one. Well, is he?" She asks again.

I nod. "Yes, he's my best friend."

Like Tuny, Abbey wrinkles her nose. "Really?" She doesn't dwell on the idea long. "Well, I'm sure Hogwarts is going to be so much fun! Did you know there are going to be ghosts?"

Abbey carries on the conversation which leaves me pondering, why don't people like Severus?

Huddled together, all of us scuffled into the Great Hall after a short introductory speech from Proffesor McGonagall. I peered above my head to see lit candles floating near the ceiling, lighting up the grand room. The ceiling was a perfect reflection of the clear night sky outside. Four long wooden tables were laid out and the older students were already sitting and waiting patiently. On a raised platform a table with a few chairs were set up. I guess that's where the teachers sat since there were adults in long, billowing robes settled comfortably in the chairs. A large golden chair was in the middle of the front table. A man with a long crooked nose and half-moon spectacles sat in it. He was wearing dark blue robes and his beard was beginning to turn a light gray color from his natural brown.

As we approached, Professor McGonagall stood next to a small wooden stool with a tattered old hat sitting upon it. "Welcome, first years." She said. She held a long scroll in her hands.

The Sorting Hat began to sing a song that I didn't pay attention to, I was far too preoccupied with admiring at the beautiful ceiling and decorations about the Great Hall.

"When I call your name, you will step up here and put the Sorting Hat on. Once you've been Sorted please walk directly to your House tables." McGonagall says.

"Abernathy, John." She called. And a stout boy scrambled up the steps and placed the Hat on his head. After a moment of consideration the Sorting Hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" And the table to the left cheered, all of the students sitting there had gold and black trimmings on their robes.

"Aaron, Tally." McGonagall announced. And a girl with a wiry build and wavy blonde hair skipped to the platform and happily plopped the Hat on her head. Immediately the Sorting Hat exclaimed, "RAVENCLAW!" The table beside the Hufflepuff table erupted into cheers and welcomed Tally warmly. She blushed while students wearing blue and silver congratulated her.

"Avery, Ralph." McGonagall shouted at the Hall. A boy with a medium build and sandy brown hair proudly stepped up with a smug look on his face and swept the Hat off the stool and dropped it on his head. Like Tally, the Sorting Hat didn't have to calculate his decision. "SLYTHERIN!" And the table with students wearing green and silver applauded their newest addition.

"Bellamy, Ella." She called. And a rather tall girl with mousy brown hair made her way to the platform and gingerly picked up the Sorting Hat. After a great deal of time the Hat announced its decision, "HUFFLEPUFF!" And the left table cheers again.

"Black, Sirius." And one of the boys from the train confidently sauntered up the platform and swiftly stuck the Hat on his head of curly black hair. Not hesitating a second the Sorting Hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Even though the other tables cheered so loud, this one table cheered the loudest, showing their pride in their House. Students clothed in scarlet and gold trimmed robes applauded and clapped the young boy on the back. I turned my nose away from his direction when he glanced my way.

After him, many students went up and was Sorted into their Houses, each of them receiving applause and cheers from their brand new Houses. When finally, it was my turn.

"Evans, Lily!" McGonagall called and suddenly the Great Hall was colder than before. Abbey gave me a slight push from behind and said in a hushed whisper, "Go!"

I made my way to the platform and gripped the brim of the Sorting Hat tightly. The fabric was soft and worn and it squirmed beneath my touch. I slowly placed it lightly on my head and sat on the stool. A low, gravelly voice began to whisper in my ear. "A Muggle-born! A bright one at that, with a kind heart and a pure soul. Not sure where you want to be?" It asked and I shook my head slightly in response.

"Well, if you're not sure, welcome to GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat shouted the last word loudly so the rest of the Great Hall could hear. Immediately, the Gryffindor table applauded me and I happily scooted off the stool and placed the Hat upon it. In a jovial fashion, I hopped off the platform and strode to the Gryffindor table. On my way, I saw Sev give me a look and in return I shrugged and gave him a small sad smile.

Sirius smiled at me and scooted down the bench for me, but I turned away and went to sit next to an older looking red-headed fellow who introduced himself as Arthur Weasley, seventh year.

I cheered along with the rest of my House as each new Gryffindor was sorted. I applauded loudest when Callum and Abbey proudly took their place beside me. I had to say, I wasn't that pleased to see James join Gryffindor, but I wasn't about to let him spoil it.

"Snape, Severus." Quickly, Severus made his way up the platform and plopped the Hat on his head. The minute the Sorting Hat touched his head it shivered and quickly yelled, "SLYTHERIN!" He smiled, clearly pleased that he had gotten his choice and proceeded to sit next to a bloke with shoulder-length hair. I realized it was Lucius Malfoy, the prefect from Diagon Alley.

The Sorting ended when "Winstead, Nora." was sorted into Ravenclaw. Once all the students were settled, McGonagall spoke again, "Your House will be your family and your House Common Rooms is where you will spend your evenings and free time if you so choose. Students are not allowed to enter the Common Rooms of different Houses."

After Headmaster Dumbledore told us some rules he permitted us to eat. I was just about to question Arthur about the empty settings before us, but instantaneously the plates and platters were filled with a variety of food and the silver goblets were magically filled to the brim with pumpkin juice.

Even though Abbey was quite thin she gobbled the food up as if she couldn't get enough. I was so hungry since I hadn't had anything on the train and I was so nervous that I had a very small lunch before leaving for Kings Cross.

Once I was full I asked Arthur, "Are classes hard here? I've only ever been to Muggle school so I would be a little behind."

Arthur chuckles and says, "You won't be behind at all! None of the other first years has had any other magical education either."

When he said that I immediately felt relieved, "Oh, wonderful! What's your favorite class, Arthur?"

He tapped his chin thoughtfully and says, "Defense Against the Dark Arts, that's for sure."

"W-what's that?" I ask quietly. The term "Dark Arts" worried me.

"It's a class where they teach you how to defend yourself. It isn't as bad as it seems. You're going to love it." He says brightly.

We turn our heads as we here a loud clink coming from the Teacher's Table. "Attention! You will proceed to your Houses. First years, follow your prefects and they will give you further instructions. Have a good night." Professor McGonagall said. "Your belongings have already been moved to your dormitories and your class schedules as well."

Quickly, students hopped off their seats and dusted the crumbs off themselves and made their way to the corridor.

"Listen here! First years!" A tall boy with short blonde hair called. "First year Gryffindors! Come here!"

We all flocked to the boy as the rest of the Gryffindors left the Great Hall. I studied the shining badge on the boy's chest. It was scarlet and gold with a lion and across it they said the word "Prefect".

"All the first year Gryffindors are here, yes?" He looked around our group. "My name is Erik Turpin, follow me!" He swiftly exits the Great Hall and turns the corner. His head pops out from around the corner and says, "Hurry up, now! Don't want to be lost in Hogwarts, now do we?"

Abbey whispers to me, "He's cute." And she giggles.

"And you're 11." I whisper back.

"Turning 12 in a week!" She counters.

"He's probably 15. He's too old."

"Who cares? His eyes are beautiful!" She says dreamily.

The two of us stood near the back of the group. "You can hardly see them!"

"Oh, whatever! Admit you think he's cute." Abbey says, poking me in the side.

"Fine. He's cute, but I don't fancy him. I'm too young for relationships." I tell her.

She laughs, "Well, I sure do!"

"Maybe next year, Abbey." I whisper.

"Oh, fine. All I know is I'm going to talk to him tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow? Why not now, when he's right there?" I ask.

Abbey sighs wistfully. "I'm much too tired."

"Agreed. Tomorrow you're talking to him and I'm not gonna miss class."

"Mm-hmm." She murmurs, her eyes starting to droop and I grab her arm just in case.

Erik stops us just before a large painting of a very large woman. "Good evening, Fat Lady." Erik greets her. I thought, paintings can't respond… Why is he talking to her?

"Good evening. Password?" She asks in a rich voice.

"_Pinna Grypho._" He says, then he turns to us. "That's the password you use to enter the House. Don't forget or you'll have to wait until someone opens the door for you."

"What does it mean?" A student calls out.

"It's Latin for Griffin Feather. I did not come up with that."

The portrait swings open to a large room. "Welcome to Gryffindor House." Erik says proudly with a grand sweep of his arm. We all file into the room. "Those stairs lead to the dormitories. The left doorway goes to the girl's dormitories and to the right are the boy's. Light's out at 11." He dismisses us and stalks up the stairs.

I examine our common room. There are Gryffindor hangings emblazoned with a lion everywhere and portraits of people who seemed to be talking to each other. There was a cozy fireplace with armchairs gathered around it. Where the window was there was a chessboard and two chairs with a large chalkboard beside it. There was a long reading table and several chairs set up next to small coffee tables. The whole room had a warm and comforting feeling to it. It could've been all the food I ate or the blazing fire to my left.

Abbey slipped her arm out of my grip and made her way up the stairs. I found Callum sitting in an armchair, studying the fire. So I go and sit in the chair beside him.

"Hullo, Callum!" I say cheerfully.

He looks up and smiles. "Hi, Lily."

"I'm so glad I got into Gryffindor, it's so nice in here!" I tell him.

He nods and begins to respond when another voice comes behind us. "You're the ginger from the train. Evans, right?" The Potter boy asks me.

"My name's Lily." I say defiantly.

"And my name's James." He sticks out a hand for me.

I stare at it coldly. "I'm getting tired. See you tomorrow, Callum." I get up out of the chair.

"Good ni-" Callum starts but James cuts across him, "Night, Evans."

I let out a defiant huff and stomp up the stairs. Our dormitory was quite nice. Like the Common Room, there were Gryffindor hangings on the wall. But there were six four-poster beds with scarlet sheets and golden striped pillows with the Gryffindor emblem. Abbey was snoring softly in the bed closest to the door. I spotted my stuff by the bed nearest the window, so I quickly walked over there. It was too dark to see a small black figure lying on the floor. So I accidentally stepped on it and it made a squeaking noise in reply.

"Oh, sorry!" I whisper.

"It's okay." The figure says in a small voice. "I was looking for my bracelet." She stands up and I can see her features in the moonlight. She had very pale blonde hair that fell in a silky sheet to her waist and large blue eyes and a thin body.

Blanc." She smiles a smile with white teeth. She has a slight French accent.

"Are you French?" I ask.

"My name's Lily Evans." I say.

"Cleménce She nods, "_Oui._ My father is French wizard and my mother is British witch. I was born in Cannes but we moved when I was small. And now, I am here!"

"Cleménce! Did you find it?" A British voice calls out. And a small girl with black hair and brown eyes steps out.

"Kate, this is Lily Evans." Cleménce introduces me.

"Oh, hello! My name is Catherine Griffiths, but everyone calls me Kate." She shakes my hand. She stops when she sees Abbey asleep on the bed. "Who's that?"

"That's my friend, Abbey Pearce." I tell her.

"Oh… well then we'll leave her be." Kate glances around the dormitory. "Hmm… So far it's me, you, Cleménce, and Abbey. There's six beds, where're the two other girls?"

Right then, two slight Asian girls walk in arm-in-arm. They were dressed exactly alike, except for the scarves they were wearing, and were identical. Twins.

"Hello." The first one said, the one with the red scarf said. "My name is Florence and this is-"

"Malone Pham." The second one finishes, the one with the yellow scarf. "Good-"

"Night." Florence finished. And they proceeded to go grab their night clothes together and walk into the changing rooms.

"Well, there are the two other girls." I say.

"Not very friendly, are they?" Kate says.

"Oh, you judge people too quick." Cleménce scolds her.

"And I'm usually right. Well, I'm ready to go to sleep so have a good night." Kate says and climbs into her bed.

In a second, you could hear Kate and Abbey's soft snoring. "She falls asleep fast." I commented.

"Keep the snoring-" Florence says. They had changed into silk nightgowns. Florence wearing a soft blue one with dolphin and fish and seaweed embroidered on it and Malone had a pale green one with tigers and bamboo stalks.

"Down, please. We'll be going-" Malone continues.

"To sleep." Florence finishes. At that, they part for the first time I've seen them and settle into their separate beds.

"I guess it's time for me to go to sleep as well. Good night, Cleménce." I yawn and go to change.

"_Doux rêves_. » Cleménce says tiredly as she also climbs into her bed.

"Sweet dreams."

**LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN! Can't say it was my best chapter, but I liked it a lot. Oh, how I wish that I could've gone to Hogwarts. A girl can dream.**

**Love, hate. Review, flame. Questions, suggestions are all cool by me.**

**-Dr. Asian -.-**


End file.
